Infertility is a specific area of reproductive medicine that continues to generate much interest. It is estimated in the United States alone that 6.7 million women between 15 and 44 have impaired fecundity. Additionally, it is estimated that 1 in every 136 men in the United States experiences infertility issues. Fertility treatments, including in vitro fertilization have been developed. In some cases, it is hopeful that genetically fit/top sperm can be isolated from the ejaculate to increase the chances of in vitro fertilization. It has proven difficult, however, for such sperm to be isolated due to the complex biochemical and physiological makeup of such cells. The separation process is further complicated by the difficulties inherent in identifying and separating sperm based on maturity and morphology. These two factors have been shown to improve in vitro fertilization success, particularly given the sheer number of cells in a typical sample.